There are many different ways in which individuals in different geographical locations collaborate. In some cases, collaboration sessions may be scheduled such that resources such as conference rooms, displays, video conferencing equipment, or audio equipment may be reserved and ready for use by a participant. In these scenarios, a participant's presence, as detected by the device to be used in the collaboration session, is often used as an indication of their availability to communicate. However, this may not accurately represent the participant's ability to communicate across the full range of communication modes (voice, video, or messaging). For example, collaboration may occur more informally such as when two or more individuals communicate over the phone, text, or instant messaging.
Furthermore, many collaboration scenarios may also occur when a participant is mobile or only able to collaborate using a mobile device such as a smartphone. For example, a participant may be able to collaborate while walking to car, driving home, going for a bike ride, or simply resting at home.